Problem: Rewrite ${(6^{9})(6^{-3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{9})(6^{-3}) = 6^{9-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{9})(6^{-3})} = 6^{6}} $